


Shameless

by mtothedestiel



Series: Garth Brooks 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Country & Western, Country Music, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singer Dean, garth brooks verse, guitarist dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another chapter in the lives of country music star Dean Winchester and Castiel, the love of his life.  Dean's managed to keep his bisexuality a secret by letting the media assume "Cas" is a woman.  Unfortunately it's too easy to slip up on live TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this is a 'verse now! This whole 'verse is a gift for willbakefordean, who wanted a fluffy au and country music! Enjoy, leave me comments, and I promise the next part of the verse will have some action between our favorite celebrity couple.  
> EDIT: Whoops, I forgot to mention this section falls about three years into Dean and Cas' relationship, so about seven years before the events of part 1!

This was definitely Dean’s least favorite kind of interview.  It was the ass-crack of dawn and here he was all made up, perched on a white sofa trying to answer questions from a woman whose name he’d already forgotten.  He’d had to be up so early for this damned morning show he didn’t even get to give Cas a kiss on his way out.  Despite his rough morning Dean still smiled at the thought of Cas in the predawn light of their bedroom, with his crazy bird’s nest hair. 

“ _Wake up Romeo_.” Charlie’s voice startled him through his earpiece.  Dean jumped as he realized his interviewer was talking to him.

“Sorry?” Dean apologized, “Bit of a late night yesterday.”

“That’s alright,” the woman responded, “I was going to ask what had you all moony eyed just now, but I’m sure we can guess.”

A recorded “Awwww” sounded in the space and Dean tried not to wince at the fake sound.  At least there was no studio audience. 

“You got me,” Dean admitted with a charming smile, “Cas is always on my mind.”  Dean threw a wink at the camera.  He pictured Cas wrapped in their comforter with the TV on low, sipping on his first mug of coffee with bleary eyes.

“And what does Cas think about all these early morning interviews?” The interviewer continued.

“Well he’s glad I don’t wake him up to help me pick out a tie,” Dean quipped, imagining Castiel’s snort.  Cas had the worst taste in ties of any man Dean had ever known, “Though usually-“      

“He?” the interviewer interrupted, looking confused.  Dean felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he realized what he’d done.  The studio had gone dead quiet.  He knew by the no doubt panicked expression on his face that it was clear this was no simple slip of the tongue.

“ _Dean, Dean, it’s okay,”_ Charlie’s voice was buzzing in his ear.  Charlie knew.  She was his main PR woman.  Of course she knew.

“ _Don’t panic.  We’re gonna go to commercial and we’ll handle it._ ”

“No,” Dean heard himself whisper, loud enough for Charlie but too soft for the live feed, “No, it’s alright.”

Cas was watching. Dean knew he was watching, like he watched all of Dean’s big interviews.  Dean could hear the crew scrambling now, the PAs rustling through their paperwork, trying to figure out how to respond. 

“ _Dean we can take care of this.  You don’t have to-“_

“Don’t go to commercial,” was all Dean said before taking out his earpiece.  This was it, the end of the whole ambiguous, pronoun-free song and dance.  Dean would have felt relief if his gut wasn’t so twisted up with anxiety.  His interviewer was listening frantically to her own earpiece, trying to get instructions from the producers.  Dean cleared his throat, making her jump as the studio fell silent again.

“ _He_ ,” Dean repeated, clearly for the microphones, “There’s no mistake, ma’am.”

This was the deal.  This had always been the deal Dean had made with himself; from the moment he’d known Cas was the one.  He would generalize, he’d use all the ambiguous pet names and titles, but he wouldn’t lie.  Dean wouldn’t deny Castiel to save his career, no matter what conservative network this was airing on.

“So, ‘Cas’,” the reporter tried to clarify, clearly uncertain how far she was allowed to proceed, “The same ‘Cas’ you’ve been dating for three years…is a man?”

“The handsomest man alive, far as I’m concerned,” Dean answered, failing at levity in the tense studio.  He could hear slamming doors and more urgent whispers into headsets. 

“But if he’s-then that makes you-I mean-you must be-“  Christ, the woman could hardly get the word out.  The buzz in the studio was growing.  Dean needed to make a stand before somebody cut the feed and the rumor mill started turning.  His flimsy interview charm wasn’t going to get him anywhere here.  He wished Cas was beside him.  Dean only regretted that they couldn’t have had more time to talk this through before he’d made his inevitable slip up.  He looked, briefly, into the camera, hoping Castiel could understand his silent apology before turning back to the interviewer, who fell silent as he raised his hand.

“Let me just say something here, before we start to get confused,” Dean began, mostly addressing his audience, “And hopefully I’ll only have to say it once.  Cas, Castiel Novak, is the love of my life.  He’s made me a better man than I was and I’m his for as long as he’ll have me.  You all already knew that.  I haven’t been shy about it.  The only thing missing was some gender specifics and I’m sorry for the white lie but I’ll admit it was easier just to let you all make your assumptions about my sexuality.”

Dean paused, taking a deep breath.  He wasn’t sure if he should pray that they were still on the air or that somebody had cut the feed and spared the world his crappy speechmaking.

 “If you want the whole truth,” Dean continued, regardless, “Then here it is: to the best of my knowledge I’m bisexual.  I’ve been in a relationship with a man for three years.  Hopefully I’ll be in that relationship for the rest of my life but that’s in his hands.  And with that I’ll leave the rest in yours.  Thank you.”

Dean rose and quickly walked off the set, struggling to remove the microphone clipped to his shirt with shaking hands.  He was blinded by the stage lights, and then strangers were suddenly crowding around him, all shouting different panicked instructions as he looked for an exit.  The noise only got louder and Dean struggled to breathe.  He wasn’t sure if he was having a panic attack or if it was just too chaotic in the room.

“Alright, everybody out!  Move it, let me at my man!”  One voice distinguished itself and then Charlie was there.  He thought he might cry with relief.

“Come on Chatty Cathy,” he could just hear Charlie saying, dragging him along by the hand, “Deep breaths.”

A door slammed and then there was blessed silence.  Dean realized Charlie had locked them in an empty office.

“Charlie, I’m sorry-“ Dean began, but his mouth closed abruptly as Charlie shoved his cell phone into his hands.

“We’ll worry about it in a minute,” Charlie chirped, then pointed at the phone, “That’s Cas.”

She ducked out of the room as Dean nearly dropped the cell trying to get it to his ear.

“Cas?” he said, wincing as his voice cracked.

“Did you mean it?” Castiel’s usually rough baritone was even more ragged than usual.  Dean’s stomach twisted again as he realized Cas must be crying.

“Cas I’m so sorry,” Dean babbled, “I didn’t mean to say anything.  You know I’d never do that on purpose without talking to you first-“

“ _Did you mean it_?” Castiel repeated urgently.

“Did I mean what?” Dean asked, confused.  Why wasn’t Cas angry?

“You really want to be with me forever?” the question came through the speaker as barely a whisper, and Dean actually remembered the words he’d just declared on camera.  Despite the tremors in his belly, Dean smiled. 

“’Course I do,” he answered, “I need you, babe.  You’re the only one for me.”

There was a beat of silence, then Castiel’s warm, deep laugh echoed across the line and Dean felt a little more anxiety slip away.

“Hey now,” Dean continued, “Usually when a guy pseudo-proposes he doesn’t get laughed at.”

“Get used to it Winchester,” Cas sassed back, “’Cause you’re stuck with me now.”

“You promise?” Dean asked.

“I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Maybe I shouldn’t come,” Castiel said, voice smaller than he liked.  Their car was nearing the front of the long line of limousines, dropping couples off at the entrance to the theatre.  He played nervously with the cuffs of his formal charcoal tuxedo.  They were both dressed in black tie, though they played the role of the country star and his plus one, Castiel replacing typical neckwear with a silver bolo tie and Dean wearing his signature brown Stetson.

“They’re gonna love you,” Dean tried to assure him, but Castiel could feel his partner’s tension as clearly as his own.  Other than a short press statement, this was Dean’s first public appearance since he had accidentally outed them on national television two weeks ago.  Dean’s publicists had decided on a movie premier rather than a country music event.  It promised a more… _liberal_ audience for Castiel’s first appearance as Dean’s partner.  They would walk the red carpet, and Dean would perform one of his songs, which had been featured in the film, just before the showing. 

“It might be better if you go alone,” Castiel continued, hating the shake to his words, “They just care about the movie.  They’ll forget about me and you can do your song and nobody will-“

“Hey.”  Dean pulled Castiel close with a firm hand on his stubbled jaw.  Castiel sighed into Dean’s kiss.  It was slow and firm, a touch of reassurance rather than passion.

“I’d rather have you,” Dean declared once they parted, “They can boo me off the stage tonight, I don’t care.”

“Dean-“

“I love you.  I want you with me out there.  Hell, I want you with me everywhere.”

Dean’s gaze was calm and Castiel’s own eyes began to sting with the promise of his words.  He blinked back the tears, nodding as he smoothed down the chocolate brown silk of Dean’s tie.  Dean caught his hand, lacing their fingers together.  It was still so new, this pledge of forever they had given each other.  Castiel met Dean’s bright green gaze with his own watery smile and a soft kiss.  In the front of the car their driver cleared his throat politely.  The reporters outside were getting restless.

“Ready?” Castiel asked, flicking the brim of Dean’s Stetson with a wink.  Dean smiled, stealing one more kiss before reaching for the door handle.

“As long as I’m with you, partner,” he answered, and he opened the door, helping Castiel out of the car as the camera bulbs started flashing. 

“Always,” Castiel promised, just loud enough for Dean to hear before their voices were drowned out by the shouted questions of the red carpet media crews.  Even lit by harsh camera flash, Dean’s answering smile was as beautiful as Castiel had ever seen it, and he held Dean’s hand tightly as they made their way down their first public red carpet.


End file.
